


THE BITCH LUREEN

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lureen finds out about Jack and Ennis and is bent on revenge.





	THE BITCH LUREEN

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: THE BITCH LUREEN

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Warning: Lureen is not a nice lady in this one.

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Disclaimer: I do not own Brokeback Mountain and I make no money off these stories.

Summary: Lureen finds out about Jack and Ennis and takes steps to stop the relationship.

Beta: Thanks so Janie for your wonderful help. I appreciate it more than I can say.

 

THE BITCH LUREEN

 

"Why you fuckin' bastard! Jack Twist – I'm gonna make you pay for this!" She slammed the file folder closed, pulled out her checkbook and wrote out a check for the private detective and handed it to him. "I may have a few other little things for you to do for me. Will you be available for … shall we say … an odd job or two?"

 

"Yes Ma'am. I figured you'd wanna take some action in this matter. Like I always told your daddy, may God rest his soul; I'm available for what ever you need." The slimy little man in the cheap suit stuffed the check into his pocket. "You just give me a call whenever you decide on what action you wanna take. Nothin' will please me more than to help you take care of this. You know, your daddy always suspected …"

 

"I know, I know! I just never believed him." Lureen lit a cigarette and drew the smoke deep into her lungs then blew it out in a determined stream toward the floor. "I'll have to think about it a few days before I decide what I wanna do. I'll be in touch."

 

"Good. You do that. I'll be waitin' on your call." He headed for the door of her office then stopped. "You do remember now, that I don't do anything … permanent. I can't be party to that. But I could probably find someone else who would be interested in such a job."

 

"Good God no! I don't want 'em killed. I wanna make 'em pay!"

 

"OK. OK. Up to you. You call me when you decide what you want to do." 

 

He left the office then and Lureen opened the file folder again. She flipped passed the printed pages and went right to the photographs. The first several were of the side and back of Jack's truck with him in it smiling big as day and heading north. There was one of him crossing into Wyoming, one of him gassing up in Buffalo and one of him driving deep into the woods. There were a few of Jack setting up his tent and starting a camp fire. Then there was one of another truck arriving at the campsite. The next one of the two men greeting each other with a big hug made her eyes sting as she saw the big smile on Jack's face. Then the kiss. She studied this one for a long time. She couldn't believe that Jack, her husband of nearly twenty years, was standing there kissing a man! Not just kissing him but undressing him as well as the next few photos showed. The last few photos she couldn't bring herself to look at a second time. They were just too revolting. She'd heard about such things but she'd never in her life thought to see such photos and certainly not with one of them being her husband.

 

Her daddy had told her from the first time she brought him home to meet her parents that Jack was "A goddamn fairy!" But she didn't believe him. He always had something bad to say about whoever she brought home so she just ignored him. And Jack was so sweet! And he always let her take the lead when they had sex. He never made the first move – she always did. She liked that. Most of the other guys she dated were all over her the minute they were alone but Jack wasn't like that. He was polite. At least, that's what she thought. 

 

But now she knew the truth. He was just playing her – after her for her money – just like her daddy had said. She'd fix him. She'd fix him good – him and his 'fishing buddy'.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis carried his groceries, his beer and his mail all in at once and dumped them all on the kitchen counter while he closed and locked his trailer door. It was time for the news so he switched his little black and white TV on for the weather report. His meeting with Jack was next week and he wanted to see what the weather was going to be like. 

 

He put the groceries away and the beer in the fridge while he waited for the local news to pass and was listening intently to the weather report while thumbing through his few pieces of mail. One envelope caught his eye immediately and he glanced at the return address. Roscoe Mathew Carlson, Attorney at Law, Childress, Texas.

 

He reached over and turned the TV off and stared at the envelope. He slowly tore the end off and slid the folded piece of paper out. A small newspaper clipping fell to the floor and he picked it up. Jack's face was staring at him – standing there with his arm around some woman. The article heading read "Local Businessman Killed in Traffic Accident". 

 

Ennis turned immediately to stone; the air sucked out of his lungs. He couldn't force his eyes to read further, he dropped the letter, staggered backwards to sit on his bed. "Noooooooooo" he moaned. "Not my Jack!" He forced himself to read the item. "Jack Twist, son in law to the late L. D. Newsome, of a prominent Childress family, was killed Monday afternoon while changing a tire out on Highway 83 in a freak accident. The tire apparently exploded, sending the rim into Mr. Twist's face and killing him instantly. The funeral will be private for immediate family only. Mr. Twist is survived by his wife of nineteen years, Lureen Newsome Twist, a son Bobby Andrew Twist, and parents, Mr. & Mrs. John Twist, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming."

 

Ennis dropped the papers, fled into the bathroom and threw up. He heaved until he no longer had the strength to heave any more and staggered back to his bed. The tears came then until he thought he might drown in them. He got up only when he had to find something to blow his nose on. He pulled some toilet paper off the roll and blew.

 

He walked back to the bed slowly and picked up the newspaper article and read under the picture. "Jack and Lureen Twist celebrating Mrs. Twist's birthday at the Childress Country Club, August 17th." 

 

He reached down and picked up the letter that had accompanied the newspaper article.

 

"Mr. Ennis del Mar,

 

This letter is to inform you of the death of your friend, Jack Twist from a fatal accident. Your name and address was obtained from Mr. Twist's address book containing his list of friend's names, addresses and phone numbers.

 

The family has asked that in lieu of flowers, a donation be made to Mr. Twist's favorite charity, The American Heart Association.

 

As stated in the newspaper article, the funeral will be family only. If you wish to contact the family, they request that you send a card or note to: P.O. Box 1736, Childress, TX.

 

The family appreciates your concern during this difficult time.

 

Yours truly,

 

Roscoe Mathew Carlson

Attorney at Law"

 

Ennis balled the letter up and hurled it across the room and went back to his tear soaked bed.

 

xxxxxx

 

Lureen walked down the hall towards Jack's office, flipping through the mail as she went. There it was – finally – the letter from Riverton, Wyoming. She grinned to herself as she walked into Jack's office.

 

"Here's your mail, Jack. Oh, don't forget that I'm havin' lunch with the girls at the club at one. We'll probably run late. If you need me for anythin' this afternoon, call me there."

"OK, honey. Thanks." Jack looked up from the paperwork and smiled at her. He took the mail and tossed it aside while he finished up. 

 

Lureen walked out into the hallway and stopped at the fountain and got a sip of water. She walked a few steps back so she could watch Jack through the window.

 

Jack picked up his mail and flipped though it. He froze when he came to the letter – return address: Jennifer del Mar, Riverton, WY. He dropped the rest of the mail and slid his letter opener under the flap and pulled out the folded piece of paper – the newspaper clipping fell to his desk. He picked it up and looked at the face of Ennis del Mar staring back at him.

 

Lureen watched with satisfaction as Jack's face twisted into a living thing of pain as he read underneath the photo. "Local ranch hand killed in freak accident." He read the article numbly. "Local ranch hand, Ennis del Mar, was killed Monday when his horse stepped into a hole and fell, tossing him to the ground. His neck was broken and he died instantly. Mr. del Mar is survived by two daughters, Alma del Mar Jr. of Anchorage, Alaska and Jennifer del Mar of Riverton and a brother K.E. del Mar of Sage, WY. No services will be held, by the family's request. He was cremated and his ashes returned to Sage with his brother."

 

Jack stared at the photograph. It was Ennis in a suit and tie and looking awkward and uncomfortable. It must have been taken at Junior's wedding, Jack thought. He didn't know of any other occasion when Ennis would have had a suit on. 

 

Lureen watched as his heart broke and he fell to pieces; head down on crossed arms on his desk as he wept. She swallowed a guilty lump in her throat as her eyes teared up and she hurried on off to her office. She slipped out early for her luncheon date without looking back. It was done and she was glad she did it. She was sorry though to see her husband in so much pain but she had to make them pay. She made a mental note to be extra sweet to him when she got home that evening.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis went to work the next day with eyes swollen and numb to the bone. He spoke to no one and no one dared speak to him except for brief sentences in work related matters. When Friday came, he didn't buy beer for the weekend, he bought whiskey – a lot of it.

And he drank every bit of it. He had no place to go on his week off so he went to the liquor store – several times. He survived that week on little more than cigarettes and whiskey. It was a wonder he survived the week at all and at times he wished that he wouldn't.

 

xxxxxx

 

"Jack, honey, I'm home!" Lureen called as she walked into their foyer from the back hall.

 

The house sounded empty. She went first to his study but the door was open and the lights were out. He wasn't there. She gave a little sigh and headed up the stairs. "Hmmm," she thought – "he just might be taking this a little harder than I thought he would." She still couldn't believe that the detective couldn't find anyone else that Jack had been with but his fishing buddy, Ennis del Mar. There must be more! She'd find them! If it was the last thing she did, she'd find all his 'boy friends' and make them all pay. She knocked on his door. "Jack?"

 

"Yes?" He answered.

 

"I'm home honey. I know I'm late but we were havin' so much fun! I thought you might wanna go out for dinner? What do you think? Italian? Mexican? Or we could go to that steak house you like so much. Why are the lights out? Your bulb burned out?"

 

"No, Lureen. I just didn't turn them on. I don't feel like eatin' out tonight. I got some real bad news today." Jack sat up on the side of his bed and switched the bedside lamp on.

 

"Oh, Jack! You look awful! What is it? Your parents?" Lureen sat down on the bed beside him and caressed the side of his head. 

 

"No – it's … my fishing buddy Ennis – up in Wyomin'."

 

"What is it? What happened?" She asked so sweetly concerned.

 

"An accident … he was killed." Jack choked out the words and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

"Oh my God! How horrible! And the two of you were goin fishin' next week! Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She cradled him in her arms and he wept against her shoulder.

"You want me to make arrangements for you to fly up there for the funeral?"

 

"No. It's all over and done with. He was cremated and his brother took his ashes back to Sage where they were from. There's no need for me goin' up there."

 

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I know you were friends for years and years. Of course, you won't feel like goin' out to eat. I'll just fix us somethin' here."

 

"I'm not hungry." Jack said as he got up and got a linen handkerchief out of his drawer and blew his nose. 

 

"I know, I know. But you need to eat somethin', darlin', maybe just a sandwich and some soup. Why don't you take a nice hot shower and I'll bring it up here for you." She left the room with a smug little smile on her face as she thought, "That takes care of Mr. Ennis del Mar. And I'll take care of anyone else you might have hidden around here too, Jack."

 

xxxxxx

 

By the end of the week, Ennis could barely walk. He staggered around his trailer, bumping into things, knocking things over. He couldn't remember if he ate or slept or washed. He couldn't find his truck keys or he'd have gone out for more whiskey. Sunday afternoon, he awoke on the floor in front of the toilet. He'd been throwing up again. He crawled on hands and knees to his bed and passed out. He didn't come to until his alarm went off Monday morning.

 

He stumbled into the bathroom, relieved himself and stared at the stranger looking back at him from the mirror. He grabbed up his razor, shaved, got dressed and headed out – his head pounded so he thought he must have somehow hurt himself. He stopped for coffee at a drive through and took his bottle of Aspirin out of the glove box and swallowed three of them then headed on to work.

 

xxxxxx

 

Lureen soaked in her big bath tub in lavender water, dried off and lotioned up everywhere. She slipped into her sexiest nighty and padded down the hall barefoot to Jack's room. She tapped on the door and went in.

 

Jack was lying on the bed, still clothed and smoking.

 

"Jack, darlin'," She came over to him. "You can't sleep like that. Here – let me help you."

 

She slowly began to undress him and he was too numb to stop her. Once she had him naked, she slid into bed beside him and pulled the covers up over them.

 

"Lureen …"

 

"Oh don't you worry none, honey. I'm just here to comfort you. I know what you're goin' through. Remember back when I was still in college and Maureen Westin passed? She was my best friend since first grade and I thought I'd die right along side her when she went. And you were right there beside me and held me while I cried my heart out. I want to be there for you now, Jack, just like you were there for me." She put her arms around him and pulled him close.

 

He relaxed in her embrace and let the tears come once again. Those never ending – heart breaking tears that shred the very soul. He took comfort in her arms and finally slept. She held him silently and petted his hair. "You're mine, Jack Twist, and don't you ever forget it." She whispered to him.

 

xxxxxx

 

"Ennis! Ennis! What's wrong with you anyway?" Alma cornered him in the grocery store.

 

"What? What do you want?" He mumbled as he pulled a couple cans down off the shelf and dropped them into his shopping cart.

 

"I been tryin' to get your attention since you come in here and you don't even look up. It's like you didn't even hear me."

 

"I didn't. What's wrong? Something wrong with one of the girls?" Ennis finally looked at her.

 

"No! I just wanted to tell you somethin' but I guess you ain't interested. You look awful. You been sick or somethin'? I know the flu's been goin' around."

 

"I ain't sick. What'd you want a tell me?" Ennis kept moving and dropping items into his shopping cart as Alma trailed along after him.

 

"Not that you're the least bit concerned but Jenny had another asthma attack the other day."

 

"She all right?" He stopped then and looked back at her again.

 

"Yes, she will be after a few days rest. The doctor said she should stay in as much as possible while the weather is so cold. Cold seems to be what brings these spells on."

 

"You ain't got no heat in that fancy house of yours?"

 

"Yes, we got heat! She's been doin' lots of runnin' around lookin' for a job and all. Now that she's graduated, she's tryin' so hard to find work she's out lookin' every single day."

 

"Lookin' for work can wait till the bad weather passes." Ennis said and started walking again.

 

"That's what I told her. I tried to call you but you didn't answer the phone. I guess you was busy doin' whatever it is you do all alone in that dumpy little trailer of yours."

 

"What I do in my trailer is none of your business, Alma."

 

"I just was gonna tell you that if you came for your visitin' time tomorrow that you will have to visit with her in the front room cause she ain't goin' out."

 

"Maybe I'll just give her a call then."

 

"That's a good idea. You just give her a call. You been writin' to Junior?"

 

"I have." Ennis wheeled his cart up to the check out and placed his items on the counter.

 

"You sure you ain't sick? Your eyes are all puffy like."

 

"I told you, I ain't sick."

 

"Cause if you're sick, you can't see Jenny at all till she's full better. She can't be 'round no sick people with her asthma."

 

"Will that be all, Sir?" The check out girl asked as she added up his total.

 

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered and pulled a few bills out of his wallet to pay. He grabbed up his change, his bags of groceries and left Alma standing there still wagging her mouth.

 

xxxxxx

 

The winter passed and the fields were full of blue bonnets signaling the arrival of spring. Jack drove passed them but never saw them. He went about his job, day after day, and even put up with Lureen's constant attempts to 'understand' and 'comfort' him. He refused her advances though and was glad when she finally stopped coming to his room each night.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis could stand it no more – he had to do something. He got in his truck one Saturday morning and headed for Lightning Flat. He stopped outside the farm house and sat in his truck. He wasn't sure he could go through with this but he had to. He just had to and that's all there was to it. 

 

He got out of his truck and walked up to the door and knocked. A small woman in a blue house dress and sweater answered the door, "Yes?" She smiled sweetly at him.

 

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'am. My name is Ennis – Ennis del Mar from Riverton. I come to talk with you about Jack." Ennis stood holding onto his hat and shuffling his feet.

 

"Who is it, woman?" A voice boomed from inside.

 

"Ennis del Mar! Jack has spoken of you so many times! Do come in." She held the door open and he stepped into the kitchen. 

 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mr. Twist confronted him.

 

"John, this is Ennis del Mar – Jack's friend from Riverton." Mrs. gave her husband a pleading look.

 

"What do you want here? Jack ain't here." Mr. Twist sneered.

 

"I know. I know what happened. That's why I come. I come to pay my respects."

 

"Riverton ain't no where near here so you ain't just droppin' in. What do you want?" Mr. Twist insisted.

 

Ennis's hat went round and round in his hands. He gulped hard and spoke. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Jack." He choked the words out. "He was a good man. I known him a long time."

 

Mrs. Twist' hand went to her throat. "Good heavens. You're talkin' like he's gone. He ain't hurt or nothin' – is he?"

 

"What do you want here, boy?" The old man insisted.

 

Ennis looked from one to the other of them before it sank in. They didn't know!

 

"His accident … you didn't know? They didn't call you?"

 

"What the hell are you talkin' about boy? Spit it out!"

 

"Accident? Jackie was in an accident?" Mrs. Twist' face turned to fear.

 

"I … uh … His wife didn't call you? I … uh … got a letter from his lawyer. I'm so sorry. I can't believe they didn't tell you."

 

"Oh my God! Jackie!" Mrs. Twist grabbed on to her husband's arm and he helped her to sit at the kitchen table. 

 

"I wanna see this letter you got!" Mr. Twist demanded.

 

"I … I didn't bring it with me. I had no idea you didn't know. Why wouldn't they tell you?"

 

Mr. Twist walked over to the small table that held the telephone. He picked up the phone book, noted the number written across the top and dialed the number. There was no answer. 

 

"No answer." Mr. Twist told his wife. "I'm not surprised. Those stuck up Texans ain't worth spit! She never did even come up here to meet us. I guess we was less important to them than his boy friends."

 

Mrs. Twist wept into her apron.

 

"What did the letter say?" Mr. Twist asked Ennis.

 

"Just that they got my name and address from Jack's address book."

 

"It didn't say how he died?"

 

"It said he was changin' a tire and it blew up in his face. Said the rim hit him and killed him instantly." It was as painful saying it as it was reading it for the first time six months ago. "What they done ain't right. You should a been notified." Ennis said.

 

"She didn't care enough about us to come meet us when they was married; never even brought the boy up here to meet us. We're nothin' to them Texans." Mr. Twist said as Mrs. Twist got up from the table and fled to her bed.

 

"I … a … I'm sorry for your loss. Jack was a good man."

 

"Well now, that's debatable but I best see to the wife now." He opened the door for Ennis to leave.

 

"A … thank you, Sir. If there's anythin' I can do …?"

 

"Too late now for anyone to do anythin'; ain't it?" He closed the door in Ennis' face.

 

Ennis walked slowly to his car, looking around the place. He hated to think that Jack had grown up there. It looked cold and lonely and miserable – completely lifeless like the two people he had just met. The drive home was one long ache in his heart.

 

xxxxxx

 

"What do you mean, you're going to Wyoming? Your friend is gone, Jack. I didn't think you'd ever want to go up there again."

 

"My folks are still up there. I haven't seen them in over a year. I need to check up on them and see how they're doin'. And I might just take a drive up into the Big Horns."

 

"Jack, honey, why torture yourself like that? If you want to get away, I can understand that. Why don't we take a cruise or something?"

 

"I don't wanna take no cruise, Lureen. I wanna go see my folks."

 

"Why don't you just fly then? You could be up there in a matter of hours, see them for a day or two, and fly back. I hate to think of you makin' that long drive."

 

"Lureen, I've made it a hundred times. There's nothin' to worry about." He gave her a peck on the cheek, hefted his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

 

"Damn!" She cursed as she watched him drive away. "Well, as long as he doesn't go to Riverton, there shouldn't be any trouble. And there would be no reason for him to do that. Everythin's gonna be just fine. He'll spend a few days with his folks, get sick of them like usual, and come back home." She took a deep breath and took off for her appointment with the hair dresser.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis loved the Big Horns in May. The miseries of the long cold winter were passed and the fields were alive with wild flowers. Spring had its own special scent and he inhaled deeply as he set up camp. The little tent he purchased from Goodwill wasn't much bigger than the one they had shared up on Brokeback but he didn't care. It was going to be just him sleeping in it – him and his memories of Jack. He lay there at night thinking about all the times they had been together at this camp site as well as all the others. This one was a particular favorite of theirs. They could drive right up to it and didn't have to pack in to it on horseback like most of the other sites. He wasn't in the mood for that kind of a trip. He just wanted to lie there and remember all the good times they had had together over the years. He hated that this was also the place where they had their big fight. 

 

He thought over all the things they had said to one another and he knew in his heart that Jack was right. He had tried to keep Jack on a short leash and they were both miserable because of his life long fears. "Jack, I swear .." he whispered into the darkness, "If I had it to do all over again; things would be different. I don't know how, but I would have tried harder to make you happy, to give you what you need – what we both need."

 

He reached down and squeezed himself. Whether it was the spring weather, or just being in the same spot where he and Jack had spent so much time; he didn't know. But since he had heard of Jack's passing, he had not had a hard-on; tonight he did. He worked it, remembering sweet times with Jack – times when the sex was so over powering they barely took time to catch their breath after finishing before they were at it again. Some of their visits, they hardly stepped outside their tent. Ennis sighed with release and let the tears flow. It was all right up here. Jack would understand. 

 

xxxxxx

 

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL!" John Twist stood with hands on his hips before bending down to help his wife back up off the kitchen floor.

 

"Momma! Is she all right?" Jack helped his father sit her up in a kitchen chair.

 

"ARE YOU PLAYIN' SOME KIND OF SHIT ASS GAME HERE? WHERE'S THAT FUCKIN' BOYFRIEND OF YOURS?" John Twist screamed at his son and gave him a shove as he bent over his momma.

 

"What … what's going on?" Jack stammered.

 

"JACKIE!" Mrs. Twist shrieked and threw herself into his arms, overturning her chair as she jumped up.

 

"I KNOW YOU ALWAYS HATED ME BUT YOU GOT NO CALL TO TREAT YOUR MOMMA THIS WAY!" Mr. Twist continued his rant.

 

"I know, I haven't called lately or been in touch. Things have been kind a rough." Jack tried to explain.

 

"ROUGH? ROUGH? I'll show you rough. Get your goddamned hands off a her and step outside!" Mr. Twist drew back his fist.

 

"JOHN! Don't you dare! It was all a mistake! That's what it was – all just a horrible mistake."

 

"Will one of you please tell me what's goin' on here?" Jack pleaded.

 

"Your cock-suckin' boy friend from Riverton was here last week and told us you was dead – killed in some kind of accident."

 

"WHAT?" Jack was dumbfounded.

 

"It's true, Jackie. Ennis del Mar come to see us – come to pay his respects, he said. Said he got some letter from Texas that you was dead."

 

"Ennis? Ennis was here? But he couldn't have been! He's … oh my God! He's supposed to be dead! I got a letter …"

 

"A letter? You got a letter too?" Old man Twist asked.

 

"I got a letter in November sayin' he died in an accident out at the ranch where he works."

 

"Son of a fuckin' bitch!" The old man cursed. "Someone must a found out about the two of you sneakin' around together and decided to make you pay!"

 

"Oh, it don't matter now! He's alive! That's all that matters." Mrs. Twist hugged her son to her and cried tears of joy.

 

"But who? Who would do such a thing? Then that means … " Jack made a dive for the phone and dialed Ennis' number. It rang and rang – no answer.

 

"Ennis is alive?" He kept muttering to himself. "Are you sure it was him? Describe him to me?"

 

"Oh I don't know, Son, he was a nice lookin' young man, about your height, maybe a little taller; dark blond hair. I didn't notice much else." Momma Twist offered.

 

"He drove a beat up old turquoise pickup and wore a tan hat. He stammered a lot – seemed surprised that we didn't know about your passin'." The old man added.

 

"Oh my God! That's Ennis! I got a go! I got a find him!" Jack grabbed his hat and took off out the door.

 

"Son, come back as soon as you can." Mrs. Twist called after him.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis' trailer was empty and the truck wasn't there either. Jack stopped at the office and asked about him. The manager didn't know anything but she did know how to get out to the Cole ranch where Ennis worked and drew Jack a little map. He tore out there as fast as he could and explained at the house that there had been a family emergency and he needed to see Ennis. The ranch manager drove up in his truck and explained to Jack that Ennis had always taken the first week of May off and mentioned something about going up to the Big Horns.

 

Jack thanked him and took off. He didn't even have to think where Ennis would go – he knew it. Ennis would be at their favorite spot. He drove like a demon but had to slow down when he left the road and followed the narrow trail out to their camp site.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis tossed the remains of his dinner into the fire. He didn't have much of an appetite. He decided to turn in early. It was just about dark and it wasn't like he was doing anything anyway. 

 

He was still thinking about Jack when the rain started. He listened as it pitter patted against the tent and drew his blanket closer around him. Soon it was pouring and the night cracked with thunder and lightening. He thought he must be directly under the storm. He didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything any more.

 

xxxxxx

 

Jack worked at wiping the condensation off the inside of his windshield with the arm of his jacket as he made his way through the trees and brush. He was sure this was a short cut to their camp site. If the rain would just let up, he could find it in a snap. He knew these woods by heart.

 

He was about to give up and go back to the highway and start over when he recognized a familiar formation of three trees standing off by themselves and finally got going in the right direction. 

 

He pulled up to the dark campsite. He saw the truck first but it was raining so hard he wasn't sure it was Ennis's truck. He fumbled in his glove box for his flash light and got out. He pulled his hat down closer and turned the collar of his jacket up to keep out as much of the rain as he could. He walked over closer to the pickup and flashed the light on the license plate. This was it! Ennis' truck!

 

He was light-headed with excitement. Ennis was here – in their old camping spot. He flashed his light around until he spotted the tent and made his way over to it.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ennis tossed and turned, wishing for sleep that wouldn't come. He lay there re-living each and every camping trip they had ever taken together and thought about all the things he should have said and done for Jack. He thought about all the years Jack had made that long drive just to spend a few days with him. Jack loved him. He knew that. And now that Jack was gone and Ennis was there alone in their spot and could admit to himself that Jack loved him and he loved Jack in return. He'd finally put a name to their relationship. They were lovers. He smiled at the thought – secretly thrilled with his guilty little secret. There was no need to hide it out here in the wilderness – their wilderness – the only place where they were free to act on those feelings. 

 

"I love you, Jack." Ennis said the words out loud for the first time.

 

"I love you too." The words came back to him with a gust of wind and a spattering of rain as the tent door was opened. 

 

The lightening flashed behind him and Jack's figure was lit from behind – a dark silhouette. 

 

Ennis sat bolt upright, tingling with fear. "Jack?"

 

"Hey Cowboy." Jack bent down close to him and Ennis reached out to touch his face.

 

"You ain't real. I'm dreamin'."

 

"I'm real and I'm about to catch my death out here. Mind if I come in?"

 

Ennis scooted over and Jack came the rest of the way inside – dripping rain as he closed and tied the door shut behind himself. He turned then and they stared at one another for a moment. He tossed his flashlight and grabbed Ennis the same instant Ennis grabbed for him. 

 

"I know I'm dreamin' but I don't care. Stay with me Jack. I love you. I love you."

 

"Ennis, Ennis," Jack just kept repeating the name over and over again as he covered Ennis with kisses.

 

"I ain't never had a dream this real before, Jack."

 

"You ain't dreamin', Ennis. We got a talk. Somethin' real bad was done to us. We got a figure this out."

 

"I ain't dreamin? But I got the letter … it had the newspaper clippin' in it. It said you was dead."

 

"Ennis – I got the same thing sayin' you was dead. I nearly died missin' you so!"

 

"But … how can that be? How can someone make a mistake like that?"

 

"It wasn't no mistake, Ennis. Someone did this to us on purpose."

 

"But … who? Who would do somethin' like that? It was in the paper."

 

"Cowboy, I don't care what was in the paper. I'm alive, and you're alive. That's all that matters to me. We can figure the rest out later."

 

Ennis clung to him then, frantic with relief. Then the anger set in. "WHO? Who could do somethin' like this to us and why would they do such a thing? You tellin' me you got a letter sayin' I was dead?"

 

"I did. Newspaper clippin' and all. Said your horse took a fall out at the ranch and you broke your neck – died instantly."

 

"We got a find out who did this, Jack."

 

"We will but first I just want to hold onto you for a while. I want to hear you say you love me again. Did you mean it?"

 

"I sure as hell did! There's lots of stuff we never said to each other, Jack. I think I regretted that most of all."

 

"Then say it again so I can know it's true."

 

"I love you, Jack. Always have all the way back to Brokeback."

 

Jack seized him then in a fierce bear hug. "I didn't think I'd ever hear those words from you." Jack whispered as he kissed the side of Ennis' neck. "In fact, I think I'd better pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreamin'." Jack leaned back and pinched his own cheek. "Ouch!" he laughed. "This ain't no dream, Cowboy. Mind if I get comfortable and out a these wet clothes?"

 

"Sure enough. I got some extra jeans and a shirt in my pack you can use or you can just leave everythin' off if you want and use this here blanket."

 

"Hmmm. I think I'll take you up on that blanket." Jack grinned.

 

Ennis fiddled with his battery lantern and got it to come on while Jack pulled off his boots and the rest of his rain soaked clothes.

 

xxxxxx

 

It was late morning when they woke up; wrapped tightly around each other. The first sound they heard was Jack's stomach growling. Ennis chuckled but didn't let go.

 

"You awake, Cowboy?"

 

"Uh huh. I s'pose you're hungry?"

 

"Uh huh. I didn't have dinner last night and I'm not sure but I don't remember eatin' no lunch either."

 

"All right. I could eat too." Ennis sat up and pulled his jeans on. "If eatin' is what you got on your mind then I best fix you somethin'."

 

"Coffee will do. I haven't had much of an appetite lately."

 

"Me neither but this morning, for some reason, I'm starvin'." Ennis stood up, as best he could, stooped over, in the little tent and stepped into his boots.

 

"You said somethin' about an extra pair of jeans?" Jack asked as he sat up.

 

"Yeah. There in my pack. Help yourself. I'll get a fire goin'."

 

"I doubt you'll find any dry fire wood out there." Jack said as he pawed through Ennis' pack.

 

"I gathered some yesterday afternoon and stuck it in the front seat of my truck. They said on the radio that storms were expected in the area and I need my mornin' coffee." Ennis stood snapping his shirt and tucking it in as he watched Jack dress. It gave him a special feeling that he didn't quite understand watching his clothes covering Jack's body. 

 

In no time they had a fire going with coffee heating and oat meal cooking as they sat, side by side warming their hands.

 

"I still can't believe you're alive." Jack said with the shake of his head. 

 

"I know. I ain't said nothin' but I been pinchin' myself since you first showed up. I can't believe this is all happenin'. If it's a dream then it's the best one I ever had and I hope I never wake up." Ennis said and handed Jack a cup of coffee.

 

"We got a figure this out, Cowboy. You got any idea at all who would do somethin' like this?"

 

"NO! I know Alma hates me but she'd never go to this length to torture me. She might if she knew how but I can't see her knowin' how to do somethin' like this."

 

"If old L.D. Newsome was alive, I could see him doin' it but he's been gone a couple a years now."

 

"What about Lureen? Would she know how to do somethin' like this? I mean the fake newspaper clippin's and all?"

 

"No. She'd never do anythin' like this. Never." Jack thought back to how sweet and comforting Lureen had been and how often she had slipped into his bed lately and wonder began to set in. "At least, I don't think she would."

 

"Who else then? You got any body else down there in Texas that would be this mad at you?"

 

"No. I don't know."

 

"What?"

 

"Well, now that I think about it, Lureen would have the money and the connections with people who could do this sort of thing. Her father had some detective that used to do some dirty deals for him."

 

"What kind a dirty deals?" Ennis asked around a spoon full of oatmeal.

 

"Lureen told me one time that one of her dad's regular customers bought some machinery from a competitor and he made sure that it never got delivered. She didn't say exactly what he did to stop the delivery but she was grinnin' when she told me that he ended up havin' to get if from her daddy after all. When I asked her how he managed that she said he had friends who helped him."

 

"And she knew about it and was OK with it?"

 

"Apparently."

 

"And she'd have all his contacts?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"You think she knew?" Ennis asked. "About us, I mean?"

 

"No. How could she?"

 

"Don't know. Any chance she had you followed up here?"

 

"Shit, I don't know. Why would she do that for? Christ, I only been comin' up here two/three times a year."

 

"She ever get on to you for it?"

 

"No. Well … maybe a time or two. Mostly she just asked why you never made the long drive down to Texas is all. She never said she didn't want me to go."

 

"You think she could a done it?"

 

"Shit, I don't know."

 

"You're sure there ain't nobody else could a done it?"

 

"No body that I know. And you?" Jack asked, hoping he was wrong about Lureen.

 

"Jack, there ain't no body 'round here that gives a damn about me or cares who I'm seein'."

 

"You sure Alma couldn't do somethin' like this?"

 

"She ain't that smart, Jack. And somethin' like this must a cost a bundle of money which she ain't got."

 

"It all comes down to money, doesn't it?" Jack stood up and tossed the remainder of his coffee on the damp ground. "But what would be the point? I mean if Lureen wanted to get rid of me, all she'd have to do is say the word and I'd be out a there."

 

"Maybe you hurt her feelin's some how or made her mad."

 

"Could be, I suppose. But why wouldn't she just tell me to leave?"

 

"Revenge. She wanted to make you pay for hurting her."

 

"But I still don't understand how she knew about you and me."

 

"Maybe you talk in your sleep?"

 

"I ever talk in my sleep with you?"

 

"No. I guess not."

 

"I wouldn't put it past her to hire a detective though. She's done that before to check out competitors."

 

Ennis was silent thinking about a detective sneaking around the woods watching them and he shivered.

 

"Anythin' else she might be upset about? You tell her she looked fat or somethin?"

 

"Oh hell no! I know better than that. Besides, she always looks beautiful. She's a beautiful woman, Ennis."

 

"It's got a be someone in Texas, Jack. I don't know no one with that kind a money to be hirin' no private detectives."

 

"What do you think we should do, Cowboy? You wanna go down to Texas with me and confront her?"

 

"Uh uh. I ain't goin' to Texas. I'd probably end up in jail."

 

"What are we gonna do then?"

 

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Ennis asked as he stood up and joined Jack with his pacing.

 

"I wanna figure out why she would do a thing like this. Why would she want each of us to think the other was dead?"

 

"I guess to keep you from comin' up here any more."

 

"Well that's just stupid because I came up here anyway to see the folks."

 

"I don't know, Jack. She's your wife."

 

"She won't be for long. I'm gonna file for divorce first chance I get."

 

"You need to call your folks, Jack. They think you're dead too."

 

"I already seen them. Momma fainted and Pa was cursin' a blue streak thinkin' I was up to some foolishness."

 

"No body would be that cruel." Ennis lit a cigarette and offered one to Jack. He took it and Ennis lit it for him.

 

"Momma said you told them you got a letter sayin' I was dead and you came by to pay your respects."

 

"Uh huh. Sure am sorry I hurt them so bad. I never would a said nothin' but I thought they for sure knew about it."

 

"Of course." Jack said with a hand on Ennis' shoulder. "It didn't take Pa a minute to figure out someone was out to get us with us both gettin' such letters."

 

"I need to go see them again and apologize."

 

"I'd like to take you there again to meet them proper but right now all I wanna do is find out who did this and why."

 

Ennis was silent and watched as Jack paced.

 

"It must a been Lureen. I just hate to think that but she's the only one I know who could do somethin' like this." Jack concluded.

 

It started to thunder again and the sun hid behind the clouds. The two of them eyed the sky and Ennis said, "We best break camp, Jack. I don't have any more food but a couple hot dogs and some bread left."

 

"Can we go back to your trailer and talk more?"

 

"Uh huh. I ain't never gonna tell you no about nothin' again, Jack." Ennis grinned at him.

 

"I'll remind you of that later," Jack grinned back and they set to breaking camp. 

 

It took two and a half hours driving to Riverton as they followed one another. They pulled up and parked side by side in front of Ennis' trailer and got out. Ennis unlocked the door and they carried the camping supplies inside.

 

"You want coffee or a beer?" Ennis asked.

 

"Coffee. I want to keep a clear head to figure things out."

 

"I think we got it pretty much figured out all ready, don't you?" Ennis asked as he put coffee and fresh water in the pot and turned the stove on.

 

Jack took a seat on Ennis' one chair and watched the flame flicker beneath the pot. "I just can't imagine her doin' somethin' like this, Cowboy. I mean, she loves me. She told me that a million times."

 

"Maybe she figured out that you don't love her?" Ennis sat on the corner of his bed, across from Jack.

 

"I always did whatever she wanted – let her have her own way. I went to all those fancy shin-digs at the Country Club she wanted to and didn't complain once about how many times she remodeled the house."

 

"Women have a way of knowin' these things, Jack. That was one of the things Alma said to me when we got divorced. She said 'You never did love me, did you Ennis?' and I told her the truth – said I didn't. She got mad as hell and started throwin' things'. I don't know how she knew but she knew it all right."

 

"You think Lureen knows that I don't love her?"

 

"Probably. They got a sixth sense about such things."

 

"But she's been so sweet to me since …"

 

"Since what?"

 

"Since I got the letter tellin' me you was gone. She held me and comforted me while I cried."

 

"I guess that would give her a pretty good idea how you felt about me."

 

"I just can't believe that she could be so cruel."

 

"Maybe the letter thing wasn't her idea. Maybe the detective thought it up."

 

"Lureen likes to be in control. If she hired a detective, she'd want to know every move he made so she'd know about it in advance. What I'm wonderin' though, is what the detective told her – what he saw?"

 

"Depends on where he followed you. If he just followed you to the Big Horns, he probably didn't see nothin' much."

 

"If he followed me that far; I can't see him turnin' around and goin' back to Childress without proof."

 

"What kind a proof?"

 

"I don’t' know – pictures probably."

 

"Pictures? Of you and me?" Ennis asked and the idea of them being photographed frightened him.

 

"Uh huh. I can't see her doin' somethin' like this to me without solid proof. And that would mean pictures."

 

"Shit. And I thought we were completely safe out in the woods."

 

"Me too, Cowboy. Me too." Jack lit another cigarette. "I guess the thing for me to do is go back to Childress and confront her."

 

"NO! I don't want you to go." Ennis reached over and grabbed Jack's arm. "No tellin' what she's likely to do. If she could do somethin' like this, she could do even worse."

 

"Don't know what could be much worse." Jack shook his head sadly.

 

"I do! She could have you killed! Don't do it, Jack. Don't go back there."

 

"You think I should just let her get away with it?"

 

"It ain't a matter of her gettin' away with anythin. It's over and done with. If you go back down there, what would it accomplish? It could only make matters worse."

 

"So you think I should just let it go?"

 

"Yeah, I do. The only thing she could hope to accomplish by doin' this is to keep you home more. If you don't go home at all – then she's wasted her money."

 

"Oh I see what you mean. Not only would she not accomplish what she set out to but she'd lose me all together."

 

"That's right. If she did this to teach you a lesson, it will be an expensive one on her part. She'd find out her money can't buy everythin' she wants. She'd be the one learnin' a lesson. And you'd be teachin' it to her by just not goin' back."

 

"That makes sense."

 

"So where did you tell her you was goin' when you come up here?"

 

"I told her I was goin' to visit the folks but I really wanted to get up into the Big Horns and think about you."

 

Ennis caressed Jack's cheek with the back of his fingers. "That's what I was doin, Bud, thinkin' about you. I about filled my drawers when you opened that tent door and spoke to me."

 

Jack caught Ennis' hand and kissed the palm. "When the folks told me you'd been there, I was so happy I nearly flew to Riverton lookin' for you. The manager here at the trailer park told me where you worked and drew me a little map. I talked with the ranch manager out at Cole's ranch and he told me you'd taken your usual week-long vacation and he thought you'd said something about the Big Horns. I knew then, exactly where you'd be. That was our favorite spot – also the last place we saw each other."

 

"Uh huh. It was the closest I could get to bein' with you." Ennis nuzzled a kiss against Jack's temple.

 

"If I don't go back – does that mean we can find us a place together?"

 

Ennis swallowed hard, remembering his promise to never tell Jack no about anything again. 

 

"That's what it means, Bud, if you still want to."

 

"And you'd be all right with that?"

 

"I ain't gonna lie to you, Jack. The thought scares me to death but I'm scared even worse thinkin' that people are followin' us around takin' pictures of us out in the woods. If we had us a place, at lease we would be indoors and could close the windows and curtains."

 

Jack held him close for a minute then pushed him back enough to look at him. "Ennis, I think we need to take us a trip to Childress."

 

"Shit, Jack, I thought we talked about that. I don't wanna go to Texas and I wouldn't think you would wanna go there neither."

 

"Oh we wouldn't be doin' no visitin' or nothin'. I think maybe we should go look up that detective – maybe get our photos back. And I got a little stash down there I need to pick up."

 

"Stash?" 

 

"Uh huh. A safety deposit box with a little over a hundred grand in it."

 

"You got a hundred thousand dollars?"

 

"Uh huh. A little over actually. I got some bonds too and some jewelry. We could stop on the way back and hock them in Denver. We're gonna need all the cash we can get if we're gonna get us a place – unless you want to move in with the folks?"

 

"Uh – no, I don't think so. Jack, I ain't got no where near that much. I own this trailer but it ain't worth much – couple a grand, maybe. I got my horses and a couple hundred in the bank."

 

"You own this trailer? I didn't know that."

 

"It ain't much but it's paid for and it keeps the weather out."

 

"This will be great then! We can find us a place without a house. Land is much cheaper without a house on it."

 

"You wanna live in this trailer? It ain't so hot, Jack."

 

"We can fix it up and live in it until we get us a cabin built. I got a heavy duty hitch on my truck from haulin' heavy equipment around Childress. I could pull this thing where ever we decide to go."

 

"And we have to go to Childress to do all this?"

 

"Uh huh. I don't like the idea of there being photos of us floatin' around out there. What if Bobby got hold of them or your girls?"

 

"Shit. I never thought a that."

 

"We need to get down to Childress. I got keys to the office. We can go in after it's all closed up for the night. I'm sure Lureen would have that detective's contact information in her little address book she keeps in her desk. She's got a safe in there too. If she's got photos, that's where she'd keep them. We grab the photos and find out where that detective' office is and go get his copies."

 

"You talkin' breakin' and enterin' here, Jack. You know that?"

 

"I do. Childress is a quiet little town and it ain't patrolled all that much – mostly on Friday and Saturday nights."

 

"And you think you can just break into this detective's office? What if he has his stuff in a safe? You know how to break into a safe too?"

 

"I know the combination to Lureen's safe so that's a piece of cake. I work there, have keys to the office so even if we were spotted there, I couldn't get in any trouble for it. And the detective – why on earth would he put all his files in a safe? He would have to have a pretty big safe to hold all his files. We'll figure someway to get into his office. I doubt he'd have an alarm system or anything. You can stand watch while I go though his files. We get the photos and the file and we're out a there. Then all we have left to do is wait for morning so I can hit the bank and get to my safety deposit box."

 

"And what if your truck is spotted while we're prowlin' around down there?"

 

"That's a good idea. I think we should stop in Denver and rent something."

 

"That sounds good. You got the money to do all this?"

 

"I do. I always bring a thousand cash with me when I travel in case I have problems with the truck or something and I always like to leave Momma at least a couple hundred."

 

"So that's the game plan? We head out first thing in the morning, stop in Denver and rent a truck, and then head for Childress. We do a little breaking and entering, hit the bank and we're out a there? We won't have to stay and talk to nobody?"

 

"No. I won't want to be talkin' with any body except for Maria at the bank. She handles the safety deposit boxes. We stay out a sight until nine o'clock in the morning and hit the bank. She's always there right on time. Once I empty my box, we head north."

 

"Does Lureen know Maria?"

 

"No. Maria – she's from Mexico City and not part of the Country Club set. I doubt Lureen has ever been in that bank. It's not the same one the company uses and I've never heard her even mention it. That's why I kept my stash there."

 

"And she don't know nothin' about it?"

 

"I don't think so, no. Don't matter if she does or not. Once I grab my stuff, we're out a there. Even if someone does see us that knows me, they won't know anythin's up – even if they did and got word to Lureen – we'd be gone before she could get to us."

 

"OK. Sounds good to me. The only thing I worry about is that gettin' into and back out a that detective's place."

 

"Yeah, that'll be the dicey part but we need to get those photos, Cowboy. I won't be comfortable unless we get out hands on the photos and the negatives."

 

"I guess. It just scares me is all."

 

"We'll be careful. If you'd rather not go, I'll go by myself and take care of it."

 

"No! I ain't lettin' you out a my sight. We're in this together."

 

"Good. You got anythin' we can eat?"

 

"You hungry again?" Ennis grinned at him.

 

"Uh huh. I was thinkin' maybe we could eat a bite of somethin' and get ourselves to bed. We got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

 

xxxxxx

 

The drive was uneventful and it was after nine pm when they got to Childress. They checked into a little no-name motel and waited. At mid night they headed out to the Newsome Farm Equipment dealership. They parked on the next block and walked over passing through the alley and easily into the back lot. Jack produced his keys and they went inside. He used his flashlight keeping the beam on the floor in front of them so it wouldn't be seen by anyone passing by.

 

Jack sat at Lureen's desk and worked the combination lock on her safe inside her credenza while Ennis paced and nervously watched out the window. Not a car passed the place and he heaved a sigh of relief that they might just get away with at least this part of their job.

 

"Here it is!" Jack announced as he pulled a large brown envelope out of the safe. "Oh my God!" He said as he shuffled through the photos. Ennis came over to the desk and reached out a hand. Jack handed him the photos.

 

Ennis flipped his cigarette lighter on for light and gasped audibly and sucked in a breath. "Get this guy's address. We need to get those negatives." He hissed through clenched jaws.

 

"It must be here somewhere." Jack regained his composure and began rifling through the safe again. Ennis stuffed the photos back into the envelope as Jack pulled out a small address book. "Here it is. L.D. old address book. He began flipping through the pages but didn't recognize any names. "Look at the paperwork and see if you can come up with his name." 

 

Ennis took out his lighter, flipped it on and searched the papers. "Here it is. Wentworth. Barry Wentworth."

 

Jack took out a pencil and scribbled the address down on a piece of paper. He shoved the address book back into the safe and closed it – spinning the lock to secure it. He closed the credenza and the two of them headed out. Ennis carried the envelope while Jack clenched the detective's address in his fist. 

 

In moments they were back in the car and on their way to the address. They circled the block twice and decided it would be best to park in the alleyway behind the building. There were high fences on either side and their rental truck would be well out of sight. 

 

The old brick building had a standard lock on the knob on the back door and in a few minutes they heard the click as Jack forced a credit card into place while Ennis stood watch.

 

Jack kept the flashlight beam down as he had before and Ennis watched at the window as Jack rummaged through the file cabinets. "Got it!" He called out in a loud whisper and held up a file folder.

 

"Make sure the negatives are in there." Ennis said.

 

"I did. They're right here." He opened the file folder and showed them to Ennis.

 

"Good. Can we get out of here now?"

 

"Absolutely! Make sure the coast is clear first."

 

They both peered out the window then slipped silently out the back door closing and locking it behind them. In less than a minute they were in their truck and headed for the motel.

 

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Ennis said as Jack drove through the deserted streets. "I figured there'd be a lot more traffic."

 

"Not on a week night, not in this town." Jack assured him.

 

Once back in the motel, they took the pictures out and looked at them again.

 

"I don't know … I think I kind a like this one best. Think we ought to get it framed and hang it over our fire place?" Jack joked as he held up a photo of him standing by the campfire and Ennis was wrapped around Jack from behind with his chin resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack was holding on to the arms that held him and they both looked sleepy. 

 

Ennis took a look and grinned. "We pulled it off, Jack. We got the photos, and we got the negatives. I never figured we could do it without landing in jail."

 

"Yet you came along with me."

 

"Uh huh. From now on, I ain't lettin' you out a my sight."

 

"C'mere then. Let's see if we can do picture number four. You up to it?"

 

"Course I am. Then we need to get some sleep. We still got some more breakin' and enterin' to do tomorrow if you're still sure you need to go to your house."

 

"No, now that won't be breakin' and enterin'. It's my house and I live there. Well, actually it's Lureen's house and I used to live there, but me goin' inside it ain't illegal. I got keys and my stuff is inside. As far as any body 'round here knows – I still live there."

 

"Are you sure you wanna take the risk of bein' seen in your neighborhood?"

 

"Uh huh. I got a few things there I wanna grab. I want all my campin' gear and my rifle and saddle and I got some jewelry we can hock."

 

"Thought that was in the safety deposit box?"

 

"Got some there and some at the house. Lureen's an early riser. She gets her hair done every mornin' over at Ruby's Salon at eight o'clock before she heads on into work. We get there just after eight and she's sure to be gone. We run in, grab my stuff and we're out a there in ten, fifteen minutes tops."

 

"OK. Guess she can't get her hair done in that time and get back to the house."

 

"She won't come back to the house. She always goes straight into work from the Salon."

 

"Just in case, I want us out a there as fast as we can."

 

"I agree. My campin' stuff is all in the garage. You can load it all up while I run into the house and get what I need."

 

"And Bobby' still off in Dallas at school?"

 

"Uh huh. He don't get out till the middle of June and he's plannin' on goin' off on some cruise with his friends for the summer so he probably won't even come home then."

 

"OK. We got through tonight without any trouble just like you said we would. I guess not much can go wrong tomorrow."

 

xxxxxx

 

It was eight fifteen when Jack pulled up in front of the house, got out, unlocked and opened the garage door and drove on in, closing the door behind him. He pointed out his stack of camping gear for Ennis to load up and headed on into the house.

 

Ennis threw things into the back of the truck as fast as he could. Jack took the stairs two at a time and got what he wanted out of the closet and his dresser drawers. Back down stairs he came with a double arm load of suit cases and rifle. He dumped them in the foyer and headed into his study.

 

Ennis finished up and headed into the house through the open kitchen door. He couldn't believe what a beautiful house Jack lived in. To him it wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

"Jack?" He called out as he came into the foyer.

 

"In here." Jack called from his study. Ennis walked in and saw Jack going through his desk drawers pulling things out and stuffing them into a brief case. Jack snapped the brief case closed just as they heard the key in the front door and the door open and close. They froze.

 

"Jack? You home already?" Lureen came into the study and stared back and forth between them and they stared silently at her.

 

"Well now," Lureen regained her composure. "You must be Ennis del Mar," she said sweetly and to Jack, "Jack where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us? I'm Lureen Twist – Jack's wife." She announced and reached out a hand to Ennis.

 

Ennis didn't take her hand and looked to Jack to see what he wanted to do. He came around from behind his desk and faced Lureen.

 

"Lureen, we know what you did and we know how you did it. I don't really care any more. It made us both see things more clearly. Once we thought the other was dead, we realized how much we really cared for one another. I'm leavin'. Ennis and I are going to get us a place together. You can divorce me or not, I don't care. You ready Ennis?" He walked around Lureen as if she wasn't even there. Ennis walked with him out into the foyer and they started picking up suitcases.

 

"You can't just walk out on me, Jack Twist! I'll ruin you! I got pictures! I'll spread them all over town – all over Lightning Flat too. I'll send them to your folks!"

 

"You got nothin' Lureen. Nothin'." They headed out through the kitchen into the garage.

 

"Oh, Jack, honey, calm down. I was just teasin'. Come back in here and we'll talk."

 

"I'm out a here, Lureen." Jack said as they threw the bags into the back of the pickup and Ennis climbed in while Jack pulled the garage door opened.

 

"What'll you live on? I'll cancel all your credit cards!" She threatened.

 

Jack stopped in front of her, pulled out his wallet and dumped all the credit cards on the floor at her feet. "Take 'em. I won't be needin' 'em." He climbed into the pickup and started it.

 

"I'll make you pay, Jack! You can't get away with treatin' me like this. Daddy was right about you. You're nothin' but a broke down rodeo bum and a queer at that!"

 

Jack burned rubber as he backed out of the drive way and headed out.

 

"You OK, Bud?" Ennis asked once they were back on the other side of town near their motel.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I really didn't expect to run into her."

 

"Looks like you handled it OK. You think she'll cause any more trouble?"

 

"If she can find me she will. I ain't worried about her though. I doubt if she'd want it all over town that I left her to go live with another man." He grinned at Ennis.

 

"You just never know what a woman's gonna do – never."

 

"Let her try. We hit the bank in about thirty minutes and we're on our way back to Wyoming."

 

Ennis grinned at the thought of all the intrigue being over with and them heading back home.

 

xxxxxx

 

The trip to the bank went off without a hitch. Jack emptied his safety deposit box and closed out his small savings account that amounted to a few thousand dollars. They were almost giddy on their trip north – laughing and talking all the way – set free by one woman's meanness.

 

"I s'pose in a way, I should thank Lureen for what she done." Ennis said when they stopped for lunch at a road side diner. 

 

"Thank her? I wanted to punch her lights out!" Jack sipped his iced tea and tried to calm down.

 

"Yeah, I thought about that too but you can't hit no woman, Jack. No matter what they done and no matter how bad you want to."

 

"I know that and I never would but I sure wanted to."

 

"Uh huh. But if she hadn't sent us both those fake letters we wouldn't be together now."

 

"Oh, I see what you mean. Well, maybe we should do just that! We can pick up a thank you card and send it to her telling her how happy we are."

 

"No, Jack. That would just make her even madder. She's mad enough as it is."

 

"True enough." Jack answered as they left the diner and headed back out to the truck. 

 

"You reckon she'll do anythin' else?" Ennis asked as they climbed in.

 

"Don't know. Wouldn't put anythin' past her after what she did."

 

They drove for some time, both of them lost in thought. Jack finally broke the silence with, "Where you think we should start lookin' for us a place? You know of anythin' available?"

 

"Yeah, I know a couple a places but I don't wanna live that close to Riverton. I think we should look further north. Maybe up in Washakie or Big Horn Counties. The land is all good up around there."

 

"Sounds good to me.

 

xxxxxx

 

She slipped out of her rented car with the utmost grace and straightened her skirt. A finger tip tucked her hair neatly into place as she made her way up the steps and knocked at the door.

 

"Yes?" The woman answering the door asked through the screen.

 

"Alma Monroe?"

 

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The woman put her two-year old down on the floor to play with his brother.

 

"You used to be Alma del Mar?"

 

"I was – back before I got enough sense in my head. Why? You know Ennis?"

 

"I'd like very much to have a talk with you. My name is Lureen Twist – Mrs. Jack Twist."

 

Alma's mouth gaped and she silently opened the screen and stepped back for Lureen to enter.

 

"Have a seat there in the front room. I'll put the boys down for their naps and be right with you."

 

Lureen walked in to the small front room and took a seat on the couch. "This ought to be interesting." She muttered as she removed her white gloves and tucked them carefully into her hand bag.

 

Alma was back in less than a minute and nervously took a seat opposite Lureen.

 

"First of all, I want to thank you kindly for seein' me. I know you've long since washed your hands of one Ennis del Mar but he is still an almighty thorn in my side and I need someone to talk to about him."

 

"Well, you come to the right person then. I can tell you anythin' you want to know about him except why he does the things he does." Alma sat back a little relieved and eager to talk about her wayward ex.

 

"Oh thank you! I was so hoping we could talk about this!" Lureen sat back and took her cigarette case out of her purse. "May I?" She tapped a cigarette on the little gold case and asked sweetly.

 

"Certainly." Alma said.

 

"Would you like one?"

 

"No thank you. What is it you want to know about Ennis?"

 

Lureen let out a disgusted sigh and inhaled deeply on her cigarette. She blew the smoke towards the ceiling and spoke. "He's just ruined my life, is all. And I wanna know how to best get back at him."

 

"What'd he do?" Alma's eyes got bigger as she sensed some dirt about her ex.

 

"He just run off with my husband and I intend to make him pay – him and Jack both!"

 

"Oh my God! What are you gonna do?" Alma almost came up out of her chair she was so excited.

 

"I don't know yet. That's why I came all this way to talk with you. I want you to tell me everything you know about him. I need to know where his Achilles Heel is."

 

"Huh?"

 

"His weak spot. I need to know where and how to hurt him the most."

 

"Oh God, I don't know! But whatever it is, I wanna help you find it. I want in on whatever you're gonna do!"

 

"I figured you might. We gotta talk this out. We'll think of something."

 

"What about Jack – your husband? I think he cares about him more than anything or any one else."

 

"I already tried that. Didn't work. We gotta come up with somethin' else."

 

"What did you do?" Alma asked wide-eyed.

 

"I sent him a letter sayin' that Jack was dead. I also sent Jack a letter tellin' him that Ennis had been killed in an accident out at the ranch where he works. That worked for a few months and Jack was really miserable but he took off last week to go visit his folks and somehow they ran into each other. Now he's mad as a wet hen and packed up and took off with Ennis."

 

"Oh my God! Is that what he said? That he was takin' off with Ennis?"

 

"Ennis was there with him! Right there in my house!"

 

"Ennis went to Texas?"

 

"He sure enough did! Though it was probably Jack who brought him down there. Don't matter none. They made a fool out a me and I'm gonna get 'em back. I just got to figure out how."

 

"The only thing I can think of is he loves that crummy old job of his out at Cole's ranch. I guess you could go out there and tell Mr. Cole what he done."

 

"I doubt he'll go back there. Jack said they were gonna get a place together. Do you have any idea where they might go? Is there any place that Ennis seemed to like a whole lot?"

 

"That would be somewhere up in the mountains. The farthest he could get from civilization the better. The only time he ever seemed half way happy was when he was goin' off on one of those trips out into the wilderness."

 

"Well, I guess I need to get my detective busy and see if he can find out where they settle. Then I'll come in and drop my little bombshell all over their new community."

 

"Bombshell? You got something; don't you!"

 

"Uh huh." Lureen grinned. "I got pictures. The most disgusting pictures you ever did see! My detective followed Jack up into the woods and got pictures of 'em doin' it."

 

"Oh my God! No!"

 

"Uh huh. I sure enough do! Paid that detective a nice fat bonus for gettin' 'em too. I'll just wait until they get themselves a place and then I'll plaster those pictures all over the area. We'll see how they like bein' run out of a community."

 

"You actually have pictures of them … doin' it?"

 

"I do. It's enough to make you want to vomit! I almost did when I first saw 'em." She stubbed her cigarette out in the ash tray on the coffee table. "You got no other ideas how we can get back at them?"

 

"No, I sure enough don't. The only thing in this world that means anythin' to Ennis is Jack Twist and his girls and I couldn't be a party to anythin' that might upset the girls. Jenny's been sickly for months and Junior is expectin' her second baby now."

 

"Oh, I agree. There's no need to bring the girls into this. Our children are innocents in this, just like we are. I want to get Jack and Ennis both and I'm thinkin' now that this is the best way. We'll just have to wait until they settle, get all their money tied up in a place, then drop our little bomb."

 

"But how can you find out where they'll be?"

 

"I can't but my detective can. He can find out anything about anybody. I'll put him right on it." She stood to leave and Alma walked with her to the door.

 

"I don't s'pose … I mean … you didn't bring those pictures with you, did you?"

 

"No. I've got them locked up tight in my safe at the office. You really wouldn't want to see them – they are just horrible."

 

"I was just wonderin' … I mean … what do two men do?"

 

"Oh honey, trust me on this one, what they do is disgustin'!"

 

"Then … why do they do it?"

 

"I wish I knew! Why on earth Jack would prefer rollin' around in the dirt with some nasty man to bein' with me in my beautiful bed imported from Paris, France, is beyond me! And believe me, I've read all the books. I know how to satisfy a man!" She stepped out onto the porch and Alma trailed after her.

 

"You think they're crazy? Insane maybe?"

 

"No. Some people are just nasty like that. I'll be on my way now and I'll let you know what happens."

 

"Oh would you? I'd be so grateful! I'd really like to know that Ennis got paid back for all the pain he's caused."

 

"I'll see to it that when my detective does his job that he stays around a little while to catch the reaction of the community. Wouldn't you just love to see the looks on their faces when they come into town and see those photos plastered all over the place? I'll be in touch. And in the mean time, if you can think of anything else, give me a call." She reached into her handbag and handed Alma a little card with her name and number on it.

 

With that, Lureen left with a smile on her face and headed for the airport.

 

xxxxxx

 

"What are you thinkin' about?" Ennis asked as he came up behind Jack and slipped his arms around him, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder.

 

"A million things, Cowboy, all beginnin' and endin' with you." Jack leaned his head against Ennis' and caressed the arm that was around his abdomen.

 

"So it's all good thoughts standin' here starin' out the window?"

 

"Uh huh. Mostly, I was thinkin' how much I like our place. I really wanted the other one but I can see now what you were talkin' about. I like the house facin' the west so we get the sunset in the front room. It's beautiful."

 

"Yep. And it'll be especially good come winter. That other house faced the north and when that winter wind starts blowin' that snow and sleet around, you'll be glad it's hittin' the side of the house instead of the front door."

 

"I never gave that any thought." Jack admitted.

 

"You don't need to think about those things. That's what you got me for."

 

"Is it? I thought I got you to warm your bed?" Jack grinned.

 

"Well, that too." Ennis closed the few inches of space between them. "So, are you ready for dessert or are you ready for bed?"

 

Jack leaned back into the embrace. "Aren't they one in the same?"

 

"With you it is." Ennis nuzzled the side of Jack's neck. "You know somethin?"

 

"What?"

 

"When I got married, I figured doin' it with Alma was gonna be the best thing in the world. I was all excited about gettin' married and havin' a family and buildin' a life."

 

"You were?"

 

"Uh huh. What could be better than doin' it any time you wanted to – and makin' babies at the same time? I had no idea – no idea at all what bein' with a woman was gonna be like."

 

"I guess you were kind a sweet on her." Jack felt a tiny pang of jealousy.

 

"I was. I mean we used to laugh a lot and play around and have a good time together. But once we got married – all that changed."

 

"It did? How?"

 

"Everythin' got serious and nothin' pleased her any more. Before we were married, she was happy with just a drive-in movie and popcorn. After we were married, she wanted dinner out, and walk-in movies and pretty new dresses to wear all the time and there was never enough money to satisfy her. 

We'd a had more money if she would a been satisfied livin' out on the ranches where I worked but she hated that. She wanted to be in town so she could visit with her sister and see her mom every day and play cards with her girlfriends. 

Once I agreed to move into town, I thought that would make her happy but it didn't. She was always tryin' to get me to give up ranch work and do somethin' that would make more money."

 

"Money's important when you got two little babies." Jack commiserated.

 

"We always had enough money for rent and food and such. We just didn't have none for the stuff she wanted like vacations and trips and fancy things."

 

"Women like all that stuff. But at least you were gettin' the sex whenever you wanted?"

 

"No, that was just it! A guy always thinks he's gonna be able to get it whenever he wants, then he gets married and he finds out he ain't got no say in the matter – it's all about what the wife wants and when she wants it."

 

"I hear ya."

 

"And it wasn't all that good with her either."

 

"It wasn't?" Jack brightened up a bit.

 

"No. The only way she really liked doin' it was flat on her back with me on top of her, doin' it the baby makin' way."

 

"You didn't like that?"

 

"It was OK, I guess but I never liked that as much as turnin' her over and doin' her like I did you that first night up on Brokeback."

 

"She didn't like it that way?"

 

"Nope. She used to get after me sometimes for it. Most of the time she'd just lay there until I finished. What she didn't know was that doin' her that way, I could close my eyes and pretend it was you I was doin'."

 

"Well you don't have to pretend no more. I'm right here, Cowboy, and any time you want it, any way you want it – you just let me know and I'll be happy to oblige."

"I can't believe we're here all alone in our own place and we're talkin' about Alma." Ennis half-way apologized.

 

"This is our home, Ennis, and we can discuss anything that pops into our minds. Alma and Lureen were a part of our lives for many years. There are bound to be times when we think about them. That's no problem. After all, they are the mothers of our kids."

 

"Uh huh. For that reason alone, I'm glad that I did marry Alma. I love my girls a whole lot, Jack."

 

"I know you do. I feel the same way about Bobby. I never did want any kids. I didn't wanna be anyone's 'Daddy', but once he was here, I fell in love with him."

 

"That's the way it happens. I mean, I wanted mine and all but they were just parts of a dream of havin' a family until they got here – then they became real little people that needed me to see to them."

 

"Are you worried about how they'll take it – our livin' together?"

 

"A little. Not enough that it will change my mind about livin' with you though. Ain't nothin' ever gonna do that. That was the best decision I ever made."

 

"And we got Lureen to thank for that." Jack smiled at him.

 

"We do for a fact. Once I thought you were dead, it became a whole new ball game. I realized what we had together was more important that all my fears. I wasted so much time, Bud, time we could a had together."

 

"It don't matter now. We're together and all those lonely times are behind us."

 

"That's a fact. I still worry some though about Lureen. I got this feelin' that she's gonna pop up before long and cause us more trouble."

 

"I doubt she even knows where we are. 'Sides, what could she do?"

 

"I don't know, Bud. It's just somethin' that I think about from time to time."

 

"Well, it's been near six months now and she ain't done anythin'. I doubt we'll hear from her again."

 

"I hope you're right, Jack."

 

"I'm always right, Cowboy." 

 

"I know. Except for when you're wrong."

 

Jack chuckled at that. "So let's go get some dessert then we can go upstairs and get some real dessert."

 

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ennis agreed and the two of them headed for the kitchen and some strawberry short cake.

 

Later in bed after a long exhausting session they lay quietly together, shoulders and heads touching as they smoked their last cigarette of the evening, Jack broke the silence.

 

"You really think Lureen is gonna cause more trouble?"

 

"I don’t know. She was your wife – what do you think?"

 

"I seen her mad once before. She got mad at some guy in the grocery store parking lot 'cause he dinged her car door. She dogged that poor bastard for a couple a years."

 

"So you're thinkin' she'll come after us again?"

 

"Uh huh. Soon as she finds us." Jack said disgustedly.

 

"How could she find us?"

 

"Probably use that same private detective she used before."

 

"Shit. I never thought about that." Ennis said then asked, "Well she already near broke our hearts tellin' each of us the other one was dead. What could be much worse?" 

 

"I don't know. We just got a be extra careful – stay alert for any little thing. It ain't just her we're up against here, it's that detective too. No tellin' how many dirty deals he's been involved in."

 

Ennis turned on his side and slung an arm across Jack and pulled in closer. "Whatever she does, we'll handle."

 

"She's never been mad at me before. I always done whatever she wanted. This is the first time I ever crossed her."

 

"What could she do, Bud? I mean, that money you come away with – that was yours; wasn't it?"

 

"Every penny of it. Most of it come from that first house we bought. I made the down payment and the monthly payments on the loan. I didn't know it at the time, but it was in my name only. When L.D. bit the dust, we moved into his house. I sold the first one for nearly twice what I paid for it and stashed it. The rest of the money is from bonuses that I earned and about half my salary. Once we made the move into her folks house, she paid for everything and that was five or six years ago."

 

"She ain't never asked what you did with that money?"

 

"Nah. She didn't care none. She got so much money, it's nothin' to her."

 

"The bank account was in your name only?"

 

"Uh huh. I don't think she even knew about it."

 

"If she's using that private detective he'll find out about it. You sure there's no way she can claim you stole that money?"

 

"No. The house was in my name, the account was in my name. She had no claim on either."

 

"OK. I'm thinkin' maybe you should see a lawyer. Maybe make the split between the two of you legal."

 

"You don't think Lureen has already divorced me?"

 

"I don't know. Couldn't a lawyer find that out?"

 

"I'm sure he could. Maybe I should see a lawyer – have him check up on it for me."

 

"It would be good to have a lawyer anyway in case she tries somethin' else."

 

"We were goin' into town tomorrow anyway. We might as well see if we can get in to see one then."

 

"OK. It's best, I think. We need to know what your rights are. Cause if you're still married – she might be able to make a claim on this ranch."

 

"Oh my God! I never thought of that."

 

"Well think about it. We don't want no legal trouble with the place. It's best we know where we stand."

 

"She's got no legal claim on that money and no say what I do with it."

 

"I hope you're right, Jack."

 

"Me too."

 

xxxxxx

 

"What in the hell do you mean you don't have the negatives! I paid you ten thousand dollars for those fuckin' things."

 

"You 'paid' me five thousand dollars to get you compromising pictures. I got them for you and you 'gave' me a five thousand dollar bonus. If you'll read the contract that you signed, it doesn't say a word about the negatives."

 

"Is that what this is about? You want more money?" Lureen took out her checkbook. "OK. How much?"

 

"I'm sorry but I don't have them any more."

 

"What do you mean? No one throws away negatives!"

 

"I do. If I didn't I'd be inundated with them. I take pictures daily. If I kept every picture and every negative, I'd have to rent out this entire building instead of just my office."

 

"I can't believe this. I damn well can't believe this!" Lureen lit a cigarette and paced the floor.

 

"If you need more pictures than I already gave you, why not just have copies made? I can find you a discrete developer who will be more than happy to keep silent about their content for a few hundred."

 

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKIN' PICTURES!" Lureen screamed at him.

 

"You don't have them? You mean you lost them?" 

 

"They're gone! Jack must a gotten into my safe before he left. I don't know how he did it, but he must a got the combination somehow."

 

"Isn't it enough that he knows that you saw him? That you now know for sure what kind of man he is?"

 

"NO! I wanna get him. I wanna make him pay!" Lureen sat down at her desk and wrote out another check. "Here – five thousand dollars. Get me some more pictures. And this time, I want the negatives too!" 

 

The detective took out his small note pad and wrote out a receipt – "Compromising pictures of Jack Twist, five thousand dollars. He handed it to Lureen to sign and date.

She signed it and handed it back to him. She had written in "and negatives". He initialed and signed it himself. She made a copy of it and handed the original back to the detective.

 

"I don't know how long it will take to find him. But once he purchases any property, my connection up in Wyomin' will contact me and I'll get my photographer right on up there and see what I can come up with."

 

"You do that, Mr.Wentworth. And I want you to keep in touch and let me know where you are every step of the way."

 

"I will."

 

"Now get on out of my office before someone sees you here." Lureen said with a wave of her arm.

 

xxxxxx

 

"Lureen, you know I wanna get back at 'em just as bad as you do but what is takin' a bunch of pictures gonna accomplish? I mean, if they're already livin' together up there, won't most people already know they're … that kind?" Alma asked into the phone.

 

"I don't care if the whole goddamned town is queer. I'm gonna plaster it with pictures so vile, that they'll be run outta town for sure."

 

"I just don't understand how those other pictures disappeared?"

 

"Well, they didn't just disappear, dummy. Somebody took 'em."

 

"But who? Who even knew you had them?"

 

"I don't know. Just you and me and that detective, I guess."

 

"You think the detective's got 'em? Holdin' on to 'em for more money?"

 

"No. How would he even know I had a safe in my office?"

 

"Then it must a been someone where you work?" Alma reasoned.

 

"No. They're such dummies; they wouldn't know what they were lookin' at if they were seein' the real thing. I think Jack got 'em – Jack and Ennis."

 

"But how would they even know that you had them? Did you tell 'em you had pictures?"

 

"As a matter of fact, I did! I just can't see Jack smart enough to break into a safe though. Do you think Ennis would know how?"

 

"Oh gee, Lureen, I doubt it. I mean Ennis wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you take my meanin'."

 

"Well, I don't know who else could a got 'em. Jack knows I got a safe in my office and he knows I got one at home for my jewelry."

 

"Was any of your jewelry taken?"

 

"No. He never had no interest in jewelry. He hardly ever wore half of the stuff I bought him and I got him some really nice pieces too – paid a pretty penny for 'em."

 

"Well that's too bad. If some of your stuff was missin' you could call the cops and tell them Jack took it – maybe get him arrested and thrown in jail. I'll just bet a pretty boy like him wouldn't last too long in jail!"

 

"Oh, Alma! I thought about that, but now that I know what kind Jack is – he would probably enjoy it!"

 

Alma laughed. "He might, but I would think that it might embarrass the hell out of him to have to be arrested in his new home town and dragged down there to Texas for a trial and all. If you did manage to get him thrown in jail, that would separate them. Isn't that

what we both want?"

 

"Then what about Ennis? He'd be alone alright but he'd be gettin' off Scott free!"

 

"He'd be lonely and miserable without Jack and he couldn't run that place alone and would probably work himself to death tryin'." Alma smiled at the thought that her revenge was near.

 

"No, that ain't good enough. I want 'em both to pay – both to be shown up to the world for the nasty type of people that they are."

 

"Well, it's your nickel. You know, I'll go along with whatever you come up with. I just wish we could figure out how to arrange all this so we can witness it. I'd love to see them both humiliated in front of the world."

 

"Oh it'll happen, Alma. I intend to make it my life's work to see that it does. And if plastering their town with dirty pictures of them don't do it; we'll just keep after it. Once I get their address, there's all kinds of things we can do."

 

"Like what? You gonna write to Jack?"

 

"I'm not talkin' letter writing, Alma. We can order stuff sent to them, that kind a thing."

 

"You wanna send 'em gifts?"

 

"Alma! Think! I'm talkin' stuff like sendin' twenty pizzas to their house, subscribing to nasty magazines in their names, callin' for repair men to come out, orderin' stuff to be delivered like a refrigerator – stuff like that."

 

"Oh my goodness! I love the way you think! I don't know about Jack but Ennis always hated it when people come knockin' on our door."

 

"Exactly! We can contact the local church and send the preacher out, we can call the police and make a complaint against 'em – say we saw them doin' nasty stuff in front of our kids."

 

"You mean tell 'em who we are?"

 

"No! Just make anonymous reports. They wouldn't arrest 'em if we didn't show up to sign a complaint but if we did it often enough, the authorities would get real upset with 'em. And if we both did the callin' and changed our stories up a bit, it would be comin' from two different people. That might make them watch the two of them a lot closer. I'll bet they'd both hate that."

 

"Ennis would for sure. He never cared much for strangers and was always thinkin' someone was watchin' him. I always told him that nobody cared enough about him to be watchin' him but he was wary of strangers just the same."

 

"Well, all we got a do now is wait for that lazy-ass detective to come up with an address for him. It's been near a month now. They must a got 'em a place by now."

 

"Oh, Monroe just drove up. I got a get off the phone and make like I've got dinner goin."

 

"OK. I'll call you soon as I hear back with an address. Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

xxxxxx

 

"So what do you think?" Jack asked as the two of them leaned against the corral fence and studied the mares.

 

"They look good to me, Jack. Now if the stallion does his job, we might have us four colts to sell next year." 

 

"Oh he will! He'd better, for what we paid for him."

 

"You never can tell, Jack. If he works as good as he looks, then we got us a good start here. C'mon. We best see to finishin' the roof on the stables. That sky looks kind a dark."

 

"The TV said rain the end of the week so we got us a couple more days. Why don't we go have some lunch and maybe take a little nap?"

 

"Jack Twist! Is that all you think about – eatin' and sex?" Ennis grinned at him as they headed for the house.

 

"Mostly." Jack admitted and slung an arm over Ennis' shoulders. "Name me somethin' that's more important?"

 

"Can't think of a thing right off." Ennis grinned as they entered their house and started lunch. Neither of them heard the click, click, click as the camera with the telephoto lens whirred in the distance. 

 

"I really like this place," Jack said as they ate their lunch by the big window in the kitchen that looked out over the back pastures. 

 

"I figured you would once we got settled in." Ennis said around a mouthful of left-over roast beef sandwich. "I'm glad we got the garden in before the rain."

 

"Uh huh. The fruit trees too. You think they'll bear fruit this fall?"

 

"Doubtful. Might get some small fruit but it usually takes a couple a years for them to get big enough to get a good crop goin'." 

 

"Can't we give them extra fertilizer or somethin?"

 

"Nope. There ain't no short cuts in growin' stuff, Jack. We give 'em just what they told us to and we wait."

 

"Shit. I was wantin' some apple pies this winter." Jack pouted.

 

"We can always buy some apples in town. If we can find them cheap enough, we'll get us a couple bushel baskets of 'em and freeze some."

 

"I didn't know you could freeze apples?"

 

"They ain't good eatin' that way by themselves but good enough for pies in the dead of winter when you ain't got no other fruit around."

 

"You think we got enough firewood in?"

 

"I was thinkin' about that. After we finish up the stable roof today, we should spend tomorrow workin' on those couple a dead trees that came down last storm. That should do it."

 

"I'd hate to have to go out in the middle of a snow storm and have to chop wood." Jack said.

 

"We shouldn't have to. We always got the heater when it gets that bad. 'Sides, I think that will be plenty. We got a few more months yet before first snow so we got more time if we decide to bring some more in."

 

"Sounds good. How much time you think to finish up the stables?" Jack asked as they hauled their tools and supplies into the back of the pickup and headed for the stables.

 

"Not that long. We should finish up before dinner." Ennis drove the pickup over the fields and up to the stables.

 

"Speakin' of dinner, we were gonna fix spaghetti but that sauce takes two hours to cook. Will we be done in time for that?"

 

"Not if we sit around here gabbin' we won't. C'mon. This shouldn't take but a couple a hours to finish up. We got most of it done yesterday. We'll be done in plenty of time. It's your turn to chop up the garlic."

 

"Shit. Are you sure? I thought I did it last time." Jack groused.

 

"Nope. I did. Hand me that hammer."

 

"I sure do like this view of you, Cowboy." Jack said as he followed Ennis up the ladder.

 

"Food and sex! That's all you ever think about."

 

"Uh uh. Not true! Remember yesterday we was talkin' about buildin' a chicken coop?"

 

"Uh huh. If you remember correctly, it was me who brought the matter up." Ennis teased as he placed a shingle in place and nailed it down.

 

"Well I was talkin' too so that means I was thinkin' about it." Jack insisted as he nailed down his side of the shingle and passed another one to Ennis.

 

"Yeah, but I was talkin' about sellin' eggs and you were talkin' about eatin' 'em. Food again!"

 

"Oh. You got me there. I do like eggs and they are good for you. Chicken is good eatin' too."

 

"Uh huh." Ennis conceded as more shingles were nailed down.

 

Click, click, click went the camera.

 

"I wanna take another look at that stallion before we go inside." Ennis said later as they put all their tools back into the shed.

 

"He's good lookin' all right." Jack said as they leaned against the fence and watched the stallion prance around his new setting.

 

"Yeah. I think we did good with this one, Jack."

 

"You reckon he knows his business?"

 

"Uh huh. If those papers we got with him are right." Ennis said as he slipped an arm around Jack and nuzzled a kiss behind his ear. "What do you say we go get that spaghetti started? I could use a hot bath. What do you say we take a nice long soak while we're waitin' for the sauce to cook?"

 

"Now who's thinkin' of food and sex?" Jack teased but leaned his head closer for more nuzzling.

 

"Well, you ain't said nothin' about it in the last five minutes. I thought maybe you forgot." Ennis teased as they walked back towards the house holding hands.

 

"So you do the garlic and I do the onions – right?"

 

"No way, Jack Twist! It's your turn to do the garlic!"

 

"All right, all right. I thought it was worth a try." Jack laughed.

 

Click, click, click.

 

xxxxxx

 

"What do you mean you haven't found 'em yet? It's been nearly two months! You find them! Ya hear?" She slammed the phone down and fiddled with her finger nail file, tapping it against her desk top. "I'll find you Jack! You can't hide from me forever. And when I do, I'm gonna make you pay – you and your fairy boyfriend. Daddy was right about you. I should a believed him!" She tossed her nail file in the desk drawer angrily. "Maybe you aren't even in Wyomin'. Maybe the two of you took off for San Francisco where all those crazy people live – where people like you can do it with a different person every night. I hear what goes on in places like that. If Wentworth don't find you soon, I'll send him to San Francisco. You can't hide from me forever."

 

xxxxxx

 

The knock on their door that Sunday afternoon was a shock. No one had ever come up to the house before – not since they first moved in and had the electrics turned on.

"Who the hell is that?" Jack asked sleepily as he dropped the Sunday paper.

 

"Don't know. If you was to get up off a my lap I could go see." Ennis said with a grin.

 

"OK, OK, I'm gittin'." Jack sat up and gave Ennis room to get up from the couch and answer the door. He got to it on the second knock.

 

"Yes?" Ennis said as he stood looking through the screen at the stranger.

 

"Ennis del Mar? and Jack Twist?" He said as Jack appeared behind Ennis.

 

"You found us. What can we do for you?" Ennis asked somewhat puzzled.

 

"I need to talk with the both of you. It's real important." He handed Ennis his business card that had his name, profession, and Childress address on it.

 

"A private detective from Childress?" Jack gulped.

 

"Yes sir. And it's real important that I speak with the two of you."

 

Jack and Ennis gave each other a worried look and Ennis pushed the screen door open and let the man in.

 

"We was just readin' the Sunday papers." Jack said as he hurriedly gathered them up. "Please, have a seat."

 

The detective sat in the chair and Ennis and Jack sat on the couch across from him.

 

"I know you're wonderin' what I'm doin' here so I'll come right to the point. Your wife Lureen hired us to find you and get more pictures. I'm assuming you're the ones who broke into the office and got the other photos and negatives?"

 

Jack and Ennis exchanged looks. 

 

"So you been busy takin' more pictures?" Jack said as the steam rose within him.

 

"I have. This camera if full of pictures of the two of you – shoppin' in town, workin' in your garden and workin' on your stables. I even got some nice shots through your windows with this telephoto lens." He pulled the lens out of his pocket and showed them then stuck it back in his jacket.

 

"So what do you want? Money?" Jack asked through clenched jaws.

 

Ennis sat and thought to himself, 'This guy ain't leavin' this room with that film'.

 

"How much?" Jack asked with disgust.

 

"I don't want your money. I got enough of your wife's. And I'm retirin' anyway."

 

"Then why did you take the job?" Jack asked, filled with suspicion.

 

"Because I'm moving back to Oklahoma where my family lives and I wanted a nice bank roll to take back with me. Actually, I'm a photographer. I thought it would be fun and exciting to become a private detective – you know – like in the movies."

 

Jack and Ennis both stared daggers at him.

 

"My family owns the largest photographic studio in Oklahoma City but I got tired of it. I wanted something more exciting so I moved to Texas to try my luck in the Detective business. I did pretty well but it wasn't anything like I thought it would be. A guy I knew talked me into moving out to Childress. His dad owned a detective agency there and needed a good photographer. He did a lot of work for L.D. Newsome. It sounded excitin' so I accepted. A few months back, I decided I'd had enough of the detective business but I didn't wanna go back home broke so I stayed on long enough to go home with a nice little nest egg. Ya know – to impress the folks – so they didn't think I was comin' home a failure."

He turned his camera over and pulled the film out, unrolled it and tossed it to Jack. "I won't be needin' this."

 

Jack unrolled the film the rest of the way, exposing the entire roll to the light. "This the only roll?"

 

"Nope. Got three more." He pulled them out of his jacket pocket and handed them over.

 

"You took pictures of us and you're givin' 'em to us for free?" Ennis asked.

 

"I won't be needin' them. I talked with my mother on the phone last night. She's been real sick lately and I decided I'm goin' home now. My nest egg isn't what I had hoped for but it's enough. I got no stomach for this kind of work. I got a plane reservation for in the mornin'."

 

"What are you gonna tell Lureen? Does she know where we are?"

 

"No. I talked with Wentworth this mornin'. I told him I couldn't find you. That I didn't think you were even in Wyomin'. He wants me to go to San Francisco and look for you."

 

"San Francisco?" Jack asked, startled by the comment.

 

"Yeah. He's convinced that the two of you are livin' in 'that big city in California where all the queers go'." He grinned. "I'm goin' home. I told him I quit. He said he'd get someone else then to go San Francisco and find you. Actually, that's why I came here to talk to you. I'm outta this game now but I wanted to warn you. She's not goin' to quit until she finds you."

 

"She's a stubborn one." Jack admitted.

 

"She's worse than that. If you ask me, I'd say she's mental. You'd better be careful. I suggest you get yourself some dogs. They'll be able to warn you if anyone comes snoopin' on your property. I didn't have no trouble at all gettin' up real close to the house.

If you had some dogs, you'd a been warned someone was out there watchin' you."

 

Jack and Ennis looked at each other wondering whether to believe this guy or not.

 

"So how come you give us your pictures? What do you want in return?" Ennis asked.

 

"Nothin'. To tell you the truth, it's a pleasure. I don't think I've ever worked for anyone I disliked more than Lureen Twist. She's beautiful, all right, but as mean as they come."

He stood up to leave and they walked him to the door.

 

"They'll be lookin' for you in San Francisco for a while but whoever they get, might just decide to take another look up here in Wyomin' so you'd best be prepared." He pushed his way through the screen door and walked out onto the porch.

 

"Thank you for this." Jack said as he held up the rolls of film.

 

"Not a problem. I been watchin' the two of you for two weeks now. You seem like a couple of nice hard workin' guys. I'd hate to see a bitch like that get to you." With that, he nodded to both of them and walked out to his rental car and left."

 

Jack and Ennis stood and watched as the car drove away – still in a bit of shock over what had just happened.

 

"So what do you think?" Jack asked as they came back inside and locked the door behind them.

 

"I think we go into town tomorrow and get us a couple a dogs. And we gotta remember to close our window shades when we're goin' at it. No sense in entertainin' the whole neighborhood." Ennis grinned.

 

"You ain't mad or scared or wantin' to call it quits or nothin'?" Jack was shocked at Ennis' attitude.

 

"I was. I was all of them things but look how it turned out. He didn't care! It was just a job to him. It didn't matter none to him that we was livin' together."

 

"It ain't none of his business!"

 

"I know that. And he knows that. You were right, Jack. All them years back when you told me it was nobody's business but ours. Everybody we've met around here seems to know that we're livin' together and no one seems to care about it – just like you always said. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is the more people who know about us, and don't care that we're livin' together – the less afraid I am. I always thought it would be the other way around."

 

Jack stood with hands on hips trying to understand while Ennis settled himself back on the couch and picked up the papers he was reading.

 

"You ain't afraid no more?"

 

"Uh huh – some. But not as much as I was before."

 

"Well, I'm for sure glad to hear that." Jack sat back down beside him.

 

"Can we really get some dogs tomorrow?" He asked.

 

"Uh huh." Ennis concentrated on the article he was trying to read.

 

"Yeeehaaaaaw!" Jack bellowed and tossed the rolls of film into the fire place.

 

In moments the room filled with smoke and the most incredible fumes. They both jumped up at the same time and ran to the door and opened it.

 

"Shit, Jack! What did you do?"

 

"Hell, I didn't know you couldn't burn film." Jack said as they both coughed and gagged out on the porch. "It's freezin' out here!"

 

"C'mere. I'll warm you up." Ennis took him in his arms and hugged him close while massaging his shoulders and arms.

 

"Thanks. I think I'm really colder a little farther down." Jack snuggled into the embrace.

 

"Jack Twist! If you didn't wanna read the Sunday paper you shouldn't a bought it."

 

"I did – I do but just not all day. We already been readin' now for over an hour."

 

"OK. Let's see if the fumes are gone. We best get inside anyway. Might be someone out there a clickin' away with their fancy telephoto lens." Ennis teased as they hurried back inside where the fumes were still pretty strong.

 

"What do you say we put the fire out and just snuggle up under a quilt for a while?" Jack offered.

 

"Sounds good to me." Ennis agreed.

 

An hour later, the two of them floated back down to Earth wrapped around each other, Jack asked. "You really OK with what happened? You ain't gonna run off and quit me?"

 

"I'll always be some scared, Jack, but now that I got a taste of this livin' together, I ain't gonna let nobody take it away from me. It's our life and we got a right to live it any way we want." He pulled Jack even closer in his arms and held him tight. "You're mine, little darlin', and I ain't never gonna give you up – never!" He kissed the top of Jack's head.

 

"What about Lureen?" Jack asked.

 

"Fuck Lureen."

 

"No thanks. Already done that and it ain't near as good as it might look. 'Sides, she ain't got what I like." He reached his hand down and gave Ennis a squeeze.

 

Ennis chuckled and rolled over on top of Jack. "Food and sex! That's all you ever think about!"

 

"You got a problem with that?" Jack asked with his innocent look.

 

"No siree. As long as I got you in my arms – I ain't got no problems in the world."

 

"Me neither."

 

 

THE END

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

"Oh hell, Alma. I don't know what else to do. That's the third detective I've had after them and they're just no where to be found. You sure you don't have any idea where Ennis might want to go?"

 

"No I don't, Lureen. Ennis ain't never even been out a Wyomin' as far as I knew. I was shocked when you said he'd been to Texas."

 

"Well they got to be somewhere. They aren't in Wyomin' and they aren't in San Francisco."

 

"There must be some other place where people like that go. I mean, how many places like that can there be?"

 

"I don't know. San Francisco is the only place like that that I ever heard of and they're not there."

 

"Maybe they got friends there – friends that would hide them?" Alma offered.

 

"That could be, I suppose, but it's costin' me a fortune lookin' for them and for all we know, they could just be travelin' around."

 

"Oh God! I never thought of that. That would have to be Jack's idea 'cause Ennis never took to travel very much. I never could get him to go anywhere."

 

"He sure enough didn't hesitate to travel to Texas with Jack!"

 

"Well there you go. Jack could wrap him around his little finger and make him do whatever he wanted him to."

 

"Are you insinuatin' this is all Jack's fault?" Lureen bristled.

 

"Oh no, Lureen. I didn't mean it that way. Just that he would anything that Jack wanted and never cared one bit what his own wife and family wanted."

 

"Well, I'm about to give up. It's been almost two years now." Lureen lit up another cigarette from the stub of the last one as she juggled the telephone. "I was really hopin' that I could catch him when he got in touch with Bobby but Bobby won't say a thing! I even had the detective put a tap on Bobby's phone but he ain't called him. I'm guessin' they must communicate by mail. I've had Bobby's place searched a couple a times lookin' for letters and they didn't find anythin'. But when I talk with Bobby, he says he's heard from his father and spent some time with him. I can't get a word out of him though about his father's whereabouts."

 

"They must a fed him some sob story and he believed 'em. Whenever I asked the girls, I get the same thing, "Momma, we ain't gonna talk about Daddy." 

 

"Well, at least I got Jack run out a Childress. I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that."

 

"You can be proud of that, Lureen. At least you don't have to look at him every day or run into him in town. I always hated it when I saw Ennis 'round town just as bold as day. I, for one, am glad that he's gone and out a my sight."

 

"Yes, there is that. And they might get reckless and show their faces again some day and we can always get them then."

 

"I just wished you could a gotten more pictures of them. I would a liked to see them."

 

"Well, you're better off not seein' 'em, Alma. Once you see that kind of garbage it's burned into your memory, it never goes away."

 

"I guess you're right. Oh Monroe just drove up, I got a go."

 

"OK. Take care, Alma, and you will call if you get anything out of the girls?"

 

"Certainly, Lureen. You keep in touch too."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

xxxxxx

 

 

"I got the pick a the bunch, Jack, Ennis. Just look at that little beauty! I got a tell you though, I think you're mighty selfish keepin' that little colt with the four white stockin's for yourselves."

 

"Ain't he somethin?" Jack grinned. "We're mighty proud a him. If he works out any where near as well as his daddy, he'll be a real treasure."

 

"We already got people askin' if we're gonna put him up for stud." Ennis added.

 

"You'd be a fool not to." Their neighbor said as he loaded up his new little filly. "He's about the best lookin' colt I seen around here in years. You could probably take him to Denver and sell him for a bundle."

 

"We might just advertise him in Denver, give 'em a look at him, and let them come to us if they want their mares serviced." Jack grinned.

 

"Well, good luck to ya. I got a say, what the two of you done with this place is amazin'." He closed and latched the gate to his trailer. "This place never looked this good – even when the Miller's owned it. So how come you're keepin' the Miller's name on the place?"

 

"Cause its well known around the county for its horses and beef. Didn't see no sense in changin' it."

 

"They never had no horse flesh like you got."

 

"Well, if there's one thing Ennis knows, it's how to pick out stock."

 

"That he does!" The buyer walked around to the front of his pickup and opened the door.

"You gonna trade us another calf next month for a hog?"

 

"Sure enough." Ennis answered. "We got a deal with the Patterson's for butcherin' it and the elk we catch next month and I told him you'd probably be wantin' a calf too and first come gets first pick."

 

"They all look good to me, Ennis, so second choice is still a winner far as I can see."

 

"They all got good size to 'em. I think you'll be satisfied whichever one you get."

 

"You takin' the rest of 'em to market?"

 

"Not all of 'em – 'bout twenty are goin' to market. The rest we'll keep." 

 

"It's just a shame prices ain't what they used to be. You'd be makin' a killin'."

 

"We ain't out to make a killin' – just a livin'." Ennis said.

 

"You keep producin' horse flesh like you been and you might just make a killin' yet. Folks pay good money for stud services 'round here." He smiled, climbed into his truck and with a wave, was gone.

 

"You really think we could get people in here all the way from Denver?" Jack asked as they once again stood at the corral and watched their colts frisking around in play.

 

"Jack, that little colt with the socks, is gonna make us a bundle. First we get him established around here, make sure he knows his business, and then we take some pictures of him and his off spring, add a few satisfied customers' statements, and send it off to the different breeders in Denver. We'll have more offers for 'Socks' services than he'll be able to handle."

 

"Well you were right about that stallion. I never dreamed he could produce something so beautiful with all his funny colorin'."

 

"He was the absolute best we seen, Jack. I know he cost a lot more than we planned on, but I knew he could do it. That's why I was more particular about the mare's colorin' so the offspring would be good lookin'. That's important to a lot of people – they buy a horse for its looks instead of the more important things, like its nature and capabilities."

 

"I'm glad you know all about that stuff 'cause I sure didn't."

 

"That's why you got me!" Ennis bumped a shoulder into him.

 

"Not really, but if you want to believe that, you go right ahead." Jack reached a hand around and gave Ennis a squeeze on the butt.

 

"We just had lunch so I guess you must be needin' sex." Ennis leaned against him. "It's always one or the other."

 

"And that, my love, is why you got me; isn't it?" Jack gave him a lecherous grin.

 

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed. "Can we check on the puppies first? This is Mandy's second litter and she's doin' lots better than with the first but I still wanna check on her."

 

"Sure thing. Oh, and don't let me forget to put this check in the safe." Jack said as they walked to their house then added. "Did I tell you that when the Conner's were over yesterday for the apples, the asked about buyin' a couple of the pups. They're wantin' the one with the bent ear and the little runt."

 

"We got at least a month before they're ready for adoption and maybe a little longer for the runt." Ennis said as they bent down and checked Mandy and the pups in their box on the back porch.

 

"They know that but they're willin' to wait. Their daughter's birthday is about that time and they wanted the little runt for her."

 

"That'll make a fine birthday gift for her. Speakin' of birthdays, did I tell you what I want for my birthday?" Ennis said as they climbed up the stairs to their room.

 

"Your birthday ain't until spring." Jack reminded him.

 

"I know. But I thought we might practice a bit so we'll have it perfect by then." Ennis said.

 

"You serious about this? You wanna learn how to Shadow Dance?"

 

"I am. You brought those films home and I been intrigued by them ever since. I wanna learn how to dance like that. I ain't never been much of a dancer."

 

"OK. I'll teach you. First you have to take all your clothes off." Jack grinned and reached for Ennis' jeans.

 

"Those people in the film had all their clothes on." 

 

"Well, they knew the camera was on 'em. There ain't no cameras round here." Jack said as he pulled down the window shades just to be sure. "C'mere." He said and reached for Ennis.

 

They forgot all about shadow dancing for the time being but come the next spring, on Ennis's birthday, they shadow danced together perfectly.

 

NOT THE END BUT JUST THE MIDDLE OF THEIR LIVES TOGETHER.


End file.
